Legolas Thranduillion
Legolas Thranduillion (or Legolas "Greenleaf" for short) was the elven prince of Mirkwood and son of Thranduil. He was one of the members of the Fellowship of the Fang and one of the last elves to remain in Middle-Earth after the War of the Ring. He fell in love with Erulassë Undómiel. In his younger years he unknowingly fathered Earane Greenleaf and Earyende Greenleaf. Biography Early Life Legolas was the firstborn son of Thranduil, King of the elves of Greenwood. He grew up there, leading a happy life among his kin and learning to shoot and fight masterfully. Legolas was good friends with his guard, Antiuca Torkoyondo. At some point in his early life, Legolas met Talia the Hybrid at one of his father's woodland parties. He fell under her spell of seduction. The next morning, she left him, and he was greatly hurt by it, thinking himself to have loved her. He did not know that that night, he had fathered twin girls. Fellowship of the Ring Near the end of the Third Age, Legolas recieved a summons from Rivendell. He attended the council with a group of elves. There he learned that the One Ring had been found and must be disposed of. He volunteered to represent the elves in the Fellowship of the Ring. Legolas journied with them to the Falls of Rauros, where the Fellowship broke. He then travelled with Aragorn Elessar and the dwarf Gimli to Rohan, where he participated in the Battle of Helm's Deep. He later participated in the battle of Pellenor fields and then in the Battle of the Black Gate. Afterwards, he traveled the world with Gimli for a few decades before returning to his now-abandoned homeland of Mirkwood. Fellowship of the Fang Legolas travelled away from Mirkwood after several years spent there to visit Gimli again at the Lonely Mountain. There he was introduced to Bimli, his old friend's daughter. The two became fast friends. After an extended visit, Legolas travelled to Minas Tirith in the land of Gondor to see Aragorn. He planned to stay for a month or so, but he ended up staying in Minas Tirith for six months. During the six months, multiple sightings of orcs were reported in and around Gondor. Legolas met Earane and Earyende, learning that they were his daughters, and he began to fall in love with Erulassë. The sightings of orcs became increasingly common until finally, a huge batallion of Uruks and orcs attacked the city. The army made quick work of the evil beings, but the attack was very concerning. Vanya Tirananniel formed the Fellowship of the Fang as a scouting party to head to the location of the disturbance. Legolas was one of the eight members, and he was one of the main forces behind tracking the orcs back to Isengard, where the Fellowship met Erain Luthia. By this time, Erulassë and Legolas were in a relationship. After the Duel at Orthanc, the remaining six members of the fellowship made there way to Moria, but Earyende was trapped outside the mine, making the Fellowship six. Legolas continued with them through the Mine and then took command of the Fellowship when Vanya Tirananniel was killed under a rock fall. After wandering helplessly for a while, Legolas and the remaining Fellowship met Elenwe of Mirkwood and the reborn Vanya, and later met up with the turned Earane, Erain and Earyende. The group made their way to the Whole of the World in the forest of Eryn Vorn due to a vision Vanya had while being reborn. At the Whole, Legolas and Vanya were captured by an Umëarauko and taken to the second isle of Tol Eressëa, which had been taken over by Melkor and the Dark One. Legolas was imprisoned for almost a year before he was rescued by the Fellowship and taken back to Middle-Earth. At Middle-Earth, Legolas and the others rode to Minas Tirith to warn them of the coming danger. Beginning of the War in the Night Legolas and the Fellowship arrived at Gondor, but they were only able to stay for three weeks before the armies of the Dark One attacked in the Second Seige of Gondor, the first battle of the War in the Night. Legolas and the others held the defenses of Gondor valiantly. At some point in the battle, Legolas was knocked into the Pellenor fields at the base of Minas Tirith. He met Erain Luthia in a duel, who was now consumed with evil and bloodlust. Erain and Legolas's duel lasted twenty minutes before he was able to kill Erain. It was at that point that Legolas went back into the city and realized grimly that no matter what the forces of light did, the battle was lost. Legolas retreated with the others and rode to Dol Amroth, where they stayed for a week before a weaker army of orcs attacked. The forces of light defeated the evil, but in the battle Legolas fell through a building and was knocked unconcious. He remained in a comatose state for a month. When he awoke, the army had moved on to the hills near Minas Tirith and were preparing to retake the city. Legolas had a week to recover from his coma before the attack. Retaking of Minas Tirith Legolas led Amadrieclya, Erulassë, Tirananniel, and Tauriel of Mirkwood in a brief scout mission to scale the walls of the city and open the gate so that the army could attack. The mission was success, and Legolas then took charge of an Elite S/A Squad led by Captain Lancelyn and Heavy Weapons Specialist Holmes. The group's stealth skills allowed them to move ahead of the main battle in an attempt to open pathways and make the attack easier for the army. However, upon reaching the gate to the third level of Minas Tirith, orc archers murdered the squad. Legolas was pierced through his shoulder with a poisoned arrow and became paralysed while he bled out. He was found by Tauriel, Earyende and Erulassë, who took him to a medical station set up in a Gondor-held section of the city. The arrow was removed and the poison drained, and Legolas was ready to fight again. He continued into the city, making major headway and remaining a front-lines general throughout the two-day battle. When the forces of Gondor reached the throne room, Legolas entered with Amadrieclya, Naenoic Tinùviel, Erulassë and Tirananniel. The Dark One knocked Naenoic and Legolas unconscious with a spell almost immediately. He later ripped off the unconscious Legolas's hand, removing the arm from beneath the elbow. Legolas woke up after the Dark One was cut down by Naenoic, having been safe from the explosions due to the walls of the throne room. He made it out of the throne room with Erulassë and was safely on the fifth level, where the medics worked on cleaning and preventing infection in the remainder of the Legolas's arm. Personality and traits Legolas was generally very light-hearted and humorous, and was always quick to find the good side of a situation. However, Legolas would sometimes get extremely angry and fly into rages. He cared deeply about his friends and hated his foes. One of his flaws was the speed with which he handed out judgements. Legolas was extremely skilled with the bow and with swords, and he was thought to be one of the best archers in all the lands of Middle-Earth. He was a good leader, but often a bad follower.